1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to charge forming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a major problem of the automobile industry is the need to make engines more fuel efficient due to the increasing cost of fuel and legislation requiring maximum miles per gallon engine combustion efficiency. Many devices have been developed and improved including electronic solid state ignition systems, fuel injection systems and turbo chargers, to name a few. Those devices, however, are complex systems requiring specially trained technicians and highly technical diagnostic instruments to maintain the device's fuel economizing efficiency. There currently isn't a device which is easily retrofitted to and maintained in existing engines and integrated into newly manufactured engines.